Waiting for a Girl Like You
Waiting For a Girl Like You is the ninth episode of Season 9 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on November 8, 2009 in Canada and on February 5, 2010 in the United States. Summary Declan sets his sights on Holly J., but will her bad attitude cause him to stop chasing her? Main Plot It's Matchmaker Week at Degrassi and Declan's not interested in a serious relationship. But when he sets his sights on Holly J. as his next romantic victim, he is surprised to find she's immune to his charms. He tries too hard to win her over, using every means available, from money and power to his sister and internet for information mining. Eventually, he wins her over by playing with the kids in Friday night babysitting. After that they later go out for pizza at a fancy restaurant and when they were about to kiss he gets text message from his girlfriend named Trish. He chooses to ignore it and then they finally kiss each other. Sub Plot Meanwhile, when Leia confides in Chantay about her rocky relationship with Danny, Chantay suggests she break up with him to make him want to win her back. She has ulterior motives in this, however, as she has been harboring a big crush on him for a while. When Danny doesn't ask her back and instead turns his interests to Chantay, she feels very conflicted as she wants to be his girlfriend but doesn't want to betray Leia as a friend. She tells Danny the whole truth behind the break-up and that he should get back with Leia, but it turns out he wasn't happy and wanted to get out of it anyway. Danny and Chantay decide that after an acceptable waiting period, the two of them will start a relationship. Trivia= *This episode was aired on The-N as a Valentine's special along with '910 Someday' titled "Degrassi Love Games". *This episode is named after the song "Waiting For A Girl Like You" by Foreigner. *This episode marks the beginning of Holly J. and Declan's relationship. *This episode marks the beginning of Danny and Chantay's relationship. *Landon Liboiron (Declan) was nominated for a Gemini for this episode. *It has been a year since Sav and Anya started dating in Hungry Eyes. *This episode marks the end of Danny and Leia's relationship. |-| Gallery= Declan-and-Fiona-Waiting-for-a-Girl-Like-You-degrassi-9179881-624-352.jpg Oy.jpg Dtng909910-4.jpg 8y89.jpg leiadanny.jpg normal_909_(33).jpg normal_909_(55).jpg normal_909_(57).jpg normal_909_(61).jpg normal_909_(63).jpg normal_909_(65).jpg normal_909_(106).jpg normal_909_(108).jpg normal_909_(110).jpg normal_909_(159).jpg normal_909_(164).jpg D32.jpg D31.jpg D30.jpg D294.jpg D28.jpg D27.jpg D25.jpg D24.jpg D23.jpg D22.jpg D21.jpg D20.jpg D19.jpg D18.jpg D17.jpg D16.jpg D14.jpg D182.jpg D711.jpg D110.jpg D95.jpg D98.jpg D97.jpg D76.jpg D45.jpg D46.jpg D35.jpg D29.jpg D231.jpg love-games-pt-1-3.jpg love-games-pt-1-4.jpg love-games-pt-1-6.jpg love-games-pt-1-8.jpg love-games-pt-1-9.jpg love-games-pt-1-10.jpg love-games-pt-1-11.jpg Trish44.PNG adfasetgeqrg.jpg adfasfasdf.jpg afsadfasdffds.jpg asdfasfasdfadfs.jpg asdfsdfasdfg.jpg asfsafasdfadsf.jpg dfhgdfhgdfwed.jpg gfghfhfghfghfgh.jpg gfnhgfnh.jpg sdafsadfsdd.jpg sfvdsfvsdfv.jpg wergewrgergg.jpg werqwerqwrewr.jpg wqreqwrerew.jpg Declansav4.jpg 26-brucas59d.jpg 43433.png 4345fd.jpg Haiboys.jpg Lookatthatface.jpg Sexysav.jpg Ishipit.jpg Dsd.jpg Eewd.jpg 56453d.png 5534.png Uioiy.png Jhhgg.png 878u.png |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo-Love Games |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Supporting Cast *Kyra Azzopardi as Trish *Rischan Donaldson-Fuller as Accordian girl *Gary Eisler as Waiter *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino *John Paul Ruttan as Pirate kid Absences *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Natty Zavitz as Bruce |-| Quotes= *Holly J.: "You like low maintenance... date a Honda." |-| Featured Music= *''"Oh Yes, It's Love"'' by The Bicycles *''"No Wonder"'' by The Tessas *''"Lullaby Appetite"'' by Alexa Wilkinson *''"Let's Talk"'' by Hanna Georgas - Heard during Holly J.'s and Declan's first kiss. |-| Links= *Watch Waiting For A Girl Like You on YouTube *Watch Waiting For A Girl Like You on GorillaVid Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes